


Pieces That Fit Together

by timeless_alice



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Emotionally Confused Losers, Friends To Something Ill Defined, M/M, mostly introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeless_alice/pseuds/timeless_alice
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: "I think that forever means nothing to me, if I don’t get to spend it with you."A reflection on the odd relationship between Brainstorm and Perceptor.





	Pieces That Fit Together

Neither of them had really expected that they would make it out of the war alive. Several near death experiences over the course of several million years of warfare, and then some, it didn’t seem quite believable that they’d survived long enough to find themselves on the Lost Light. And surviving whatever the galaxy threw at them, at that. They’d come to love the soft familiarity of each other, the softening of edges and balancing of personalities. Perceptor dragged Brainstorm to the earth and kept his more outlandish ideas in check, while Brainstorm drew out the ever elusive Perceptor from the Before.

The patterns and behaviors of the two became part of each other’s routine, and though the “novelty” of their friendship wore off, they settled into something warm and familiar. Colleagues turned to friends turned to something both understood as a concept but not really as a practice. The war had not been conductive for learning finer points of interpersonal relationships, but they struggled through it, with all the awkward flair of people who’d spent entire lifetimes at war.

At a quiet moment, when both were slightly inebriated in their shared lab (and slightly singed, some an experiment gone wrong that would’ve made Wheeljack proud), Perceptor leaned against Brainstorm. He hummed softly, engine rumbling in his soft, slightly broken purr.

“You know,” he said, drink taking away most of his carefully placed walls of defense, “If we’re supposed to live forever, and keep cheating death, I think…I think that forever means nothing to me, if I don’t get to spend it with you.”

Brainstorm laughed, a little disbelieving, and only replied, “God, you really are drunk, aren’t you.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey?? i love these two??
> 
> i'm timelessmulder on tumblr


End file.
